Element idea: Illuminati
superior element -costs 1050 diamonds Illuminati beam User generates a ball of energy that shoots a ray of green light at the position of user's cursor, making green explosions that provide a stun and deals damage. (projectile spell) - 15 damage each hit, 2-second stun - consumes 300 mana and a 10-second cooldown - costs 350 shards Triangular protection User summons a small illuminati that protects the user wherever he/she goes. Only Close-range spells can penetrate this shield, but users can't go in the shield to get close enough. Effect lasts for 10 seconds. (shield spell) - people that are already in the boundaries when this spell is cast will be blasted out, dealing 150 damage. - consumes 400 mana, with a 13-second cooldown. - costs 520 shards Illuminati wind user raises his/her hands and summons a wind of triangles and a spiral of different shades of green that goes in a straight line facing the direction of the cursor. Hold E while casting to travel with the wind. (Traveling spell) - While traveling with the wind, you can still cast spells, but other spells can still get to you, making you vulnerable. Opponents can blast you off the wind if they have good aim. - consumes 450 mana, with a 8-second cooldown - costs 780 shards tip: for the opponents: you can use fast-traveling moves like Water beam or Auroral blast to blast the caster off-course, inflicting damage and a 2-second stun. tip: for the caster: while traveling, cast a sucking spell to attract users and the wind will inflict damage to them and throw them along. note: '''you can't use Ultimates while riding the wind. Eye of the Illuminati User summons a green eye that has tendrils to pull the nearest 5 players in, inflicting a stun, and damaging them. The eye grasps the players for about 5-7 seconds, depending on the charge. The caster can only move when the eye is fully summoned. (close-range spell) - deals 95 damage each second, and a 2-second stun - consumes 420 mana and a 15-second cooldown. - costs 950 shards The Illuminati (Ultimate) user summons a massive illuminati, surrounding the caster. The caster can shoot 2 different types of projectiles while the illuminati is present. The projectiles shoot out of the illuminati's eye. The illuminati will stay for about 8 seconds. It takes 3 seconds to charge the ultimate. projectiles: ''Illuminated beam'': Left-click your mouse to shoot a green ray in the direction of your cursor. similar to Darkness's Gloomy Blare, only with no stun and no burn damage. Does 80 damage each second. ''Emerald torpedo'': Right-click your mouse to shoot a torpedo with a spiral (similar to wind's wind cannon) surrounding it. When upon impact, the torpedo explodes, dealing 160 damage and a knockback. - consumes 500 mana PLUS 30 mana each second of the Illuminated beam, and 55 mana each Emerald Torpedo. - costs 1220 shards. - does massive infinite damage from the dark side of the moon '''tip: '''for the victims: use shield moves while the ultimate is present. Gravity's Gravital Globe is the best since it can reflect the torpedoes, and although the illuminated beam can pass through the shield, it greatly reduces the damage due to the reflecting effect. '''tip: for the caster: use the torpedoes for victims without protection or without a lot of health. Use the beam for victims using shield moves, as it can pass through them. Make sure to give them a good dose, since the shield reduces the beam damage.